


Stay

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok has been around for a long time, but it's been a great many years since he's been drawn to someone as much as he is to Jongdae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** vampires and associated preoccupation with blood, tiny mention of death of a character who never appears in the fic

Minseok has been around for a lot of years, and in those many years he's met a lot of humans. Some good and some bad, some kind and some cruel, some appealing and some he doesn't want anything to do with. He's had a taste of more humans than he can count, had his fun with them for a short time or a while, but it's been a great many years since he's been drawn to someone as much as he is to Jongdae.

He's so _young_ this human boy, so earnest and sweet and caring. He beams when he sees Minseok, calls him "hyung" without realizing that the age gap between them is a lot more than the two years the birthday Minseok is currently using says it is. He's not a child, but he's so innocent compared to Minseok, so unaware of Minseok's attraction to him and what it means.

Minseok's not sure what it means either, to tell the truth. Sometimes he thinks he wants to drain every last drop of blood from Jongdae's body and fill himself with it, to feel him struggle in his grip as he realizes the end is coming. Sometimes he thinks he wants to sink his fangs into Jongdae's neck but only drink a little, enough to mark him and leave him soft and pliant. Sometimes he wants to strip off Jongdae's clothes and fuck him, then drink out of his thigh as he lies naked and spent.

There's no question that he wants Jongdae, in any case. The trouble is that he actually kind of _likes_ Jongdae. He's nice and he makes Minseok laugh and being with him feels so comfortable. Minseok's been out of step with humanity for so long that it's not easy to find someone who makes him feel like that. It makes him think about not just having Jongdae for now but keeping him, turning him and facing eternity together.

That's a scary thought to contemplate. Minseok's gotten used to being alone, and most of the time he likes his solitude. He's gotten used to not getting attached to people when they come and go so quickly. What would it be like to have someone who stays for all the countless centuries? He can't imagine it, and it's not something he's really wanted before, but he thinks, maybe, that if there's anyone he could be content living with forever, it would be Jongdae.

It's Jongdae, not Minseok, who initiates things. They're out in a park, hardly anyone around this late, and when they sit down on a bench, Jongdae turns to Minseok and asks without preamble, "Hyung, can I kiss you?" Minseok is startled by the unexpected question, and Jongdae smiles. "It's just that I've been wanting to kiss you, and I get the feeling you want to kiss me too. What do you say?"

Minseok answers by kissing Jongdae, a peck and then another and then more, one of Jongdae's hands cupping the back of his neck as they kiss more deeply. Jongdae is so warm, the smell of living, breathing human intoxicating up close. Minseok fists his hands in Jongdae's shirt and focuses on not getting carried away, on only kissing even though he wants so badly to taste blood.

When they finally break apart, Jongdae's lips are red and his face is flushed, and he smiles at Minseok, all innocent happiness. Minseok doesn't know if he wants to preserve that innocence or if he wants to ruin Jongdae, to make him bleed and beg and cry. His instincts say "Bite him!" but he doesn't, letting go of Jongdae's shirt and sitting back.

"I don't know about you," Jongdae says, sounding hopeful, "but I'd like it if I could kiss you again. Lots of times."

Minseok smirks back at him. He doesn't know about everything else, but he does think he'd like to kiss Jongdae more. "I think I could be convinced.

 

Jongdae doesn't even have to do anything to convince Minseok, only pulls him onto the couch the next time they're together in Jongdae's apartment and kisses him. It starts out soft, but Jongdae's not so innocent that it doesn't escalate quickly. Jongdae's tongue in Minseok's mouth is a terrible temptation, but it also feels good enough that he's willing to take that risk.

They don't have sex that time or the next, but the time after that, they're in Jongdae's apartment and Minseok's had enough of holding back. He brings his hand down and palms Jongdae through his pants. Jongdae breaks their kiss to let out a surprised moan, then looks at Minseok with their faces still so close together. "Hyung?" His voice wavers the tiniest bit.

"Let me fuck you," Minseok says. It's not a question, and Minseok's not usually this forceful with Jongdae, but there's hunger in his eyes that says he likes it.

The second Jongdae nods his agreement, Minseok sets about stripping his clothes off. Jongdae is slim, but he has muscles he doesn't usually show. Minseok wants to trace them with his tongue, but for now, he's more interested in touching Jongdae, stroking him until he's fully hard. Then, he says, "On your knees. Do you have lube?"

Jongdae grabs it from a drawer by the bed and then gets on his hands and knees. Minseok presses a kiss to his hip, the curve of his ass, and fantasizes about sinking his teeth into Jongdae's smooth skin and sucking blood out of his femoral vein as he coats his fingers with lube. He doesn't do that, only pushes a finger into Jongdae, stretching him oh so slowly with patience born of many long years of experience.

"Hurry up," Jongdae whines eventually, but Minseok doesn't. He takes his time until he's four fingers deep and Jongdae is moaning helplessly. "Please, hyung," he groans.

"If you insist." Minseok laughs lightly and pulls his hand away, taking off his own clothes and rolling on a condom. He puts his hands on Jongdae's hips and thrusts in hard. Jongdae cries out, but then he pushes back against Minseok like he wants even more.

Minseok still doesn't rush, steadily rocking his hips. Jongdae doesn't say anything, but he's very vocal, letting out little gasps and moans and whimpers that get louder as time wears on. His body is so hot under Minseok's hand and around his cock, thrumming with life, blood singing through his veins. _Fragile little human,_ Minseok thinks, _do you have any idea what I could do to you?_ But Jongdae is oblivious, ass in the air as he offers himself up to Minseok.

"Touch me?" he asks when they've been at it for a while, voice rough and strained.

"Hm, should I?" Minseok teases.

Jongdae groans and laughs at the same time. "I had no idea you'd be like this. Please, you're killing me here."

Minseok gives Jongdae's erection a single stroke and his whole body shakes, enough that Minseok has to stop moving for a second because he doesn't want to come yet. "Like that?"

"Yes, more, please." Jongdae's voice is even more unsteady this time and oh, Minseok likes that.

He speeds up his thrusts, pounding into Jongdae, who nearly sobs when Minseok touches him again. He keeps it up this time, not too fast, until he's right at the edge himself, and then he quickly pulls Jongdae off until comes, muffling a cry against his forearm. Minseok comes right after, pulling Jongdae's hips back and burying himself deep. An orgasm isn't quite as nice as the high that comes with drinking blood, but it feels good all the same, his nerves buzzing with pleasure, his body flooding with warmth almost like he's alive.

Jongdae slumps facedown on the bed with a grunt when Minseok releases him. Minseok throws the condom away before sitting next to him, chuckling when Jongdae mumbles, "Fuck, hyung, I didn't know you had it in you," into the sheets.

Minseok rolls Jongdae over so he can get a better look at him. His cheeks are pink, his hair mussed and sweaty, and his racing heart calls out to Minseok. "How do you look like that didn't take anything out of you?" Jongdae asks.

"I'm just that good," Minseok says, and Jongdae laughs before pulling him down to cuddle.

"That you are."

 

It's not terrible, having a human sort of relationship. Minseok enjoys Jongdae's company, enjoys talking and laughing with him, and Jongdae never pushes him too much when he dodges the kind of questions that are hard for a vampire who's been around for centuries to answer. He's good in bed too, enthusiastic and eager to please and up for a lot, and there's something to be said for sleeping with the same person enough for them to know what you like.

The only downside is that Minseok finds Jongdae harder and harder to resist as they spend more time together. Jongdae doesn't seem to notice, but Minseok catches himself staring at his neck, sometimes getting as far as leaning close and opening his mouth before he realizes what he's doing. He wants so badly to bite Jongdae, but he's pretty sure that would be the end of this thing they've got going and he doesn't want to ruin it.

He knows from experience that his self-control will only last for so long, but still he keeps avoiding the issue. Sooner or later, he'll have to either tell Jongdae or leave him, but he decides to put it off and enjoy the illusion of an uncomplicated relationship for as long as he can.

Because of that, he has only himself to blame for what happens next. They're in Jongdae's bedroom and Jongdae is riding him, bouncing eagerly on Minseok's lap as Minseok touches him, his other arm wrapped around Jongdae's waist to steady him. Jongdae's body is shining with sweat, his breath coming in harsh gasps. the exertion making his heart pound so loud Minseok can't ignore it.

As turned on as he is, Minseok can hardly think about anything except Jongdae's blood pumping through his veins, his eyes glued to Jongdae's neck, just out of reach. Jongdae is oblivious, frantically chasing his release, and Minseok moves his hand automatically until Jongdae's body tenses and he comes, bending down to press his mouth to Minseok's shoulder as he grinds against him.

Like this, Jongdae's neck is right by his mouth and it's more than Minseok can take. Before he has a chance to realize what he's doing, before Jongdae has even finished coming, Minseok's fangs are out and buried deep in Jongdae's neck. Hot blood courses from Jongdae's veins down his throat, and it tastes just as good as he thought it would. Jongdae is still seated on his cock and Minseok unconsciously jerks his hips up a few times before he comes harder than he has in a damn long time, the mix of sex and blood giving him a thrill like nothing else.

It's only when that's over that Minseok's mind registers what's happening and he jerks back, fangs retreating as he swallows the last bit of blood in his mouth. Jongdae doesn't move, and a wave of panic washes over Minseok even though he can hear Jongdae's heart beating. He pulls Jongdae off of him and he slumps back against the wall when Minseok lets go of him, his eyes glazed. The blood stopped flowing from his neck wound as soon as Minseok pulled away, but there's still a smear of blood on his skin. Minseok stares at it, simultaneously horrified and eager to lick it off.

Slowly, Jongdae blinks, coming out of the daze that accompanies blood sucking. It's not usually this strong, but biting him right at the moment of orgasm probably didn't help. As his eyes clear, he stares at Minseok, and then it seems to fully sink in and he scoots to the other end of the bed, curling in on himself. "What...what did you do?" he asks fearfully.

A part of Minseok had foolishly hoped that Jongdae would accept him without question, but even if there was some small chance of that, it's been ruined by revealing himself this way. He realizes there's probably still blood on his lips and he licks them, which only makes Jongdae look more terrified. "I'm sorry." Minseok sighs heavily. "I didn't mean to do that."

"But what is _that_?" Jongdae is working himself up into a panic, which Minseok can't really blame him for. "What are you?"

That's always the question, and Minseok's heard it so many times that he's tired of it. "I'm a vampire." He bares his fangs and Jongdae's eyes go wide.

"You're a vampire," he repeats, disbelieving. "And you bit me."

"Yes."

"Did...am I a vampire now? Did you turn me?" Minseok really hopes he's not going to get hysterical. He seems to be on his way there.

"It doesn't work like that," Minseok wearily explains. "I'm not a werewolf."

"There are werewolves too?" Jongdae asks, high and shocked, and Minseok winces. That didn't help at all.

"That's beside the point."

"Is that why you got close to me?" Jongdae's voice keeps on rising. "You were just waiting for a chance to suck my blood? Are you going to kill me?" Then, after a moment's thought, "Why didn't you kill me?"

Minseok sighs again and rubs a hand over his face. "I don't want to kill you." It's not a lie, even though his instincts are still telling him to drink more, drink everything he's got. "Like I said, I didn't mean to bite you. It's just that you were _right there_ and I couldn't resist."

"But..." Jongdae's not cowering quite as badly now, but he still looks utterly lost. "You've spent so much time with me. We've been sleeping together for months. Why now?"

"I guess I ran out of willpower. You're very hard to resist," Minseok says dryly.

Jongdae is quiet, and Minseok can almost see the gears turning in his head as he tries to process this. "You're a vampire," he says again. "How old are you?"

"A lot older than you." He smiles, but Jongdae doesn't. "I really am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt," Jongdae immediately responds, then seems surprised by his own words. He touches the spot Minseok bit and his brow furrows in confusion.

"Vampire magic," Minseok says. "Or physiology, I don't even know. Stops the bleeding and dulls the pain."

"Oh," Jongdae says in a small voice. He thinks for a little longer before continuing, "It felt kind of...good?"

Now it's Minseok's turn to be surprised. "What?"

"When you bit me, I was already coming, but it made it feel more intense. And now I feel kind of drunk, in a good way. Is that vampire magic too?" He still sounds confused, but much less panicked, to Minseok's relief.

Minseok nods. Jongdae studies him thoughtfully for a long moment before he asks, "So you haven't just been dating me because you want to eat me?"

"No," Minseok says. "I mean, I do want to...eat you." He makes a face at how that sounds. "To bite you, that is. But I like the rest of it too. The sex, and..."

"The pleasure of my company?" Jongdae offers when he trails off. He smiles, tentative but real.

Minseok laughs, less because it's funny than out of relief that somehow, miraculously, this seems to be turning out okay. "Yeah, that."

Jongdae hesitantly moves closer again, kneeling in front of Minseok. "You won't kill me? If I let you stick around and maybe bite me sometimes, you won't kill me?" Minseok shakes his head. "Then I guess...we could give that a try."

"Really?" Minseok blurts out, and Jongdae smiles.

"Really. If you want to, of course, but I enjoy the pleasure of your company too, even if you are a really old vampire who wants to eat me."

Minseok pulls a wry face. "Please stop putting it that way."

Jongdae just laughs and leans in to kiss Minseok, even though his mouth still tastes of blood. "Just warn me next time, please," he says after, lips brushing Minseok's chin. "And don't eat anyone else."

Now Minseok laughs. "I promise. Only you."

* * *

(Minseok was only twenty-one when he was turned, but Jongdae makes him wait until he turns thirty-two. He's seen his brother married and his father buried, Minseok at his side. He's gotten to know his niece and nephew and see them start to grow up. "It's not like you can never see them again," Minseok points out.

"I know," Jongdae says, "but it won't be the same."

Minseok meets his eyes, searching for signs of hesitation. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do it if you're not ready, or if you don't want to after all."

There's no doubt in Jongdae's eyes or his voice as he stands in front of Minseok, taking off his shirt to fully expose his neck. "I'm sure. Do it." Then, "I love you."

Minseok cups Jongdae's cheeks and kisses him softly. "I love you too," he murmurs before he plants his hands on Jongdae's shoulders and bites him, ready to suck him dry before reawakening him to spend the rest of eternity together.)


End file.
